zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark World
Ive been trying to bring up this issue for awhile...somewhere. FOr Four Swords Adventures theres two different Dark Worlds. The Dark World location which is a location in the light world and the Dark World world which is almost identical to the A Link to the Past place. I also think we should expand on one to include its mentions in Ocarina of Time and the Oracle games. Oni Link 20:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So is that a no for making a general dark world page? The Four Swords Adventures version is also an entire game world similar to A Link to the Past (albeit limited due to stage make up of the game). And it is also mentioned in Ocarina of Time and the Oracle games Oni Link 12:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) In Ocarina of Time Rauru states the sacred realm has become a dark and twisted evil realm because Ganondorf touched the Triforce there. Not sure if its ever called Dark World by name but has the exact same back story as the A Link to the Past world and A Link to the Past states that the Sacred Realm and Dark World are one and the same. As for the Oracle games Onox states he is a Dark Dragon from the Dark World and Veran says she was extending the power of the dark world. Oni Link 21:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Looking into it turns out Onox and Veran actual refer to the Dark Realm not Dark World. Since the Dark Realm is the place in Spirit Tracks it looks like we might need to expand upon two pages. Either that or completely ignore those references. Or we could merge. They are quite similar and I think they are called the same thing in other languages Oni Link 21:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Facepalm to everything you've said here. --AuronKaizer ' 22:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) FSA It seems to me that the region of Hyrule and the parallel reality/dimension/world/whatever in FSA are quite different. Since the actual in-game name for the region is "The Dark World" (similar to the case of The Ice Temple), I think we should have the parallel world in a page called "Dark World (Four Swords Adventures)" and move the information about the region to "The Dark World". Tell me if this is a stupid idea. -'Isdrakthül 02:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Super duh... 03:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye, well that makes things easier dunnit. --AuronKaizer ' 11:30, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No clue where you are going with this to be honest. I don't even remember there being two different Dark Worlds in the game. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is more or less the same topic as the one above. In four sword's adventures there is a game feature called the dark world that acts exactly like it does in A link to the Past (a slightly altered map of the same area, accessible using portals etc). There is also a location called the dark world which is the same as the game feature in name only. It is one of the levels in the game fundamentally the same as death mountain or eastern hyrule Oni Link 17:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why did you feel the need to point this out? I'm sure everybody in this discussion knows. EDIT: Never mind. I didn't see Joe's comment. My apologies. -'Isdrakthül 22:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I vaguely remember. Either way, just by the sound of it, it sounds consistent. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC)